


Unsuspected Servant

by GameBawesome



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameBawesome/pseuds/GameBawesome
Summary: An alternate Assassin was summon by Kieri, someone to from Kiritsugu past





	1. Chapter 1

Kieri coughed and swiped away at the smoke the encased the entire warehouse. Standing in the middle was a woman with pale countenance. She wore a unique armor under an inky black long coat.

“So, are you my master?”

“You’re not Hassassin.”

“No, no I’m not. But let's get to business.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I only kneel before my lord.” said Lancer

“It was worth a shot.” said Saber, changing into her normal armor and unsheathed her sword, ready for battle.

Assassin  watched as Lancer and Saber clash.

“Well now……” she commented “This looks interesting.” 

The two knights kept fighting, but lightning struck the ground between them with blinding intensity.

Lancer and saber gasped at the massive chariot with landed in between them, as the divine bulls pulling it. Even more astounding was the giant in Greek armor, and the scared boy inside his chariot.

“Lower your “ Rider shouted “ The king has arrived!”

Lancer and Saber lowered their weapons.

“I am Iskander the King of Conquerors, Rider-Class Servant of this Holy Grail War!”

“What are you doing Rider?” the boy said, “Shouting out your identity…..!”

Now this is getting fun, might as well join the party. Assassin mentally said.

You will stay where you are, I command-

Before Kieri could finish, Assassin was already jumped from the building.

“Fate has brought us all together to fight for the grail-” 

In the middle of Rider’s speech, Assassin landed in front of the group. Rider looked at the new servant that interrupted..

“Who is so bold to interrupt the King of Conquerors?”

“Sorry, but I wanted to join the fun. I am Assassin.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the rooftops, Kiritsugu watched battle from a distance. Until a dark figure landed in the battle.

“No, it can’t be. It’s impossible!”

For the first time in forever, Kiritsugu felt fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Name: Natalia Kaminski  
Class: Assassin  
Sex:female  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Personality: lives by her own creed, caring only for few  
Appearance: pale countenance, wearing a special armor and a metal mask under her black long coat  
Noble Phantasm: Heart of a Freak  
Able to enhance her body to go in a berserk form, through magic, making her faster and stronger


	2. Chapter 2

“So, you must be Assassin?” said Saber.

“Yes, I am Assassin. I came to join the party.”

“Then what is your name, Assassin.”

“None of your business.”

“Hmmmm, then maybe you can join my army!” said Rider.

“What are you talking about?” said Saber.

“Well King of Britain, forfeit the Grail to me, and I shall consider you as trusted friends and allies, and then together, we can share the blessings of the Grail!”

There was a moment of silence, until Lancer broke the silence.

“I’m afraid I must decline. I may give the Grail to one man. My new lord, and not the likes of you

“I am by right, the King of Britain. No matter how the offer I cannot in good conscience lower myself to the level of a mere retainer.”

“What of you Assassin? Will you join me?”

Assassin looked at Rider. Then she spoke.

“As tempting that is, you’re going to have a better deal then that.”

“I’m willing to negotiate…”

“We refuse.” Said Lancer and Saber as one.

Then a Golden man materialized on the shipment containers.

“I hate it when negotiations.” said the man “You have a lot of nerve pretender to lay claim on the Grail the King’s treasure by the right- as well as the title King in my presence…”

“And who might you be?” Rider asked “ I am Iskander the King of Conquerors. If you are a true king, surely you have no need to hide behind your true identity.”

“...Fool!” Archer yelled. “There is no need for me to reveal my true identity verbally. I am the one true King, sole ruler of the world and all that dwell therein. All else who claim otherwise are mere pretenders, and those who cannot recognize me by sight alone deserve nothing than death.”

“Well, aren't just an asshole.” said Assassin.

“How dare you-”

Before he could finish, a black-armored knight shrouded in prana appeared on the other side. Lancer tensed, while Saber took a protective stance before Irisviel.

“Lancelot?” said Saber

In response Berserker roared and charged. Saber dodged the attack, and Berserker ended up smashing Assassin into the cargo. 

“Ow, motherfucker.” said Assassin. As she got up, she then pulled out two pistols and started shooting. 

“A servant with guns...” said Irisviel 

Berserker dodged the bullets. However he doesn’t seem to be focused on her. Instead, he kept attacking Saber. Then a bright glow as hundreds of swords and spears.

“How dare you interrupt my punishment upon this mongrel.”

His noble phantasm rained down on Berserker, but to the surprise of everyone, he didn’t dodge the swords like the bullets,he grabbed one of the swords and defected all of them.

“First you interrupt me, and now you lay hands on my treasures? Ten thousands deaths will not suffice mongrel!”

However, he stopped.

“To order a king to turn back on his foes, you have nerve, Tokiomi!”

“Mongrels and pretenders.” He said “ You all offend me. Make certain to cull yourself the next time I grace you with my presence.”

And with that, Archer disappeared. Berserker went back to fighting Saber as Assassin kept shooting. She kept shooting until she ran out.

“Damn it.” Assassin said. She then dropped her pistols, which materialized into darkness. She then pulled out a shotgun from her coat. She then shot berserker, which seemed to do more damaged. But Saber was attacked by lancer.

“Forgive me King of Knights.”

As Berserker got up, he was about to attacked, he was ran over by Rider, and dematerialized into darkness.

Lancer then went to astral form, and Rider left, saying he’ll see them again, leaving Saber, and Assassin behind.

“You are an interesting servant.” said Saber

“It’s my specialty.”

Assassin we’re leaving.

Alright.

Assassin began to go into astral form.

“Hey, Saber, tell Kiritsugu that I said hello.”

“Wait, how do you know about him?”

It was to late, as she disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiritsugu lit a cigarette. His hand was shaking for he just saw.

“Emiya, what did you see?” said Maya

“A ghost… I saw a ghost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit and remake these later


	3. Chapter 3

“How is the matter progressing?” Risei asked his son.

“Slowly…” Kieri replied “Assassin… needs to be controlled. If I don’t get her to kneel, we won’t win.”

“Speaking of which, Tokiomi was wondering if the Grail still responds to your commands?”

“It still does, but I don’t know how long.”

Riesi then looked around, just wondering something.

“Where is your servant, anyway.”

“She said that she needed to take care of something, and visit someone.”

“Do you know who she is?”

“No, she still a mystery to me.”

Risei nodded and Kirei bowed before leaving. As he walked, he thought to himself.

Who is Assassin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiritsugu Emiya sighed and lit a cigarette, and enjoyed a few pulls on it before checking his watch. As he did so, the hotel in the distance blew up, sprouting clouds of dust and smoke around as it collapsed.

“Impressive, but obvious, just like I taught you.”

Kiritsugu tensed, and pulled out his gun. Facing that gun was Assassin, who showed no signs of alarm, and simply brushed the barrel away. She then took off her mask.

“Even if you shoot me, regular bullets won’t work.”

“How the hell did you become a servant.”

“I don’t know, it just happened.” She then pulled something out of her coat. Kiritsugu tensed again, but she only pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

“You’re not mad?”

“No, it really doesn’t matter, actually. You had to pulled the trigger, and I’m not made about that.”

She light the cigarette in her mouth.

"Hmm, funny, I thought I was getting rusty, that I was done, but I come back stronger".

They continued to watch the flames of the building.

“Well, it’s time for me to go, I’ll see you at your house.”

“Natalia, I-.”

Before he can say anything, as Natalia faded into her astral form.


End file.
